


It’s Only Love We Were Looking For

by brooklynapple



Series: Marihilda Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, marihilda week day 2 - future, the adorable future they both deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Hilda and Marianne discuss their future after the war. Written for Marihilda Week Day 2 Prompt - Future.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Marihilda Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	It’s Only Love We Were Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this work comes from the song [When It Don't Come Easy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXuPyE7CKZQ) by the amazing Patty Griffin.

“Is it cold in Edmund territory? I have some gorgeous coats I could bring.” Hilda’s bed in the Goneril family home in Derdriu is completely buried under a mountain of clothes pulled from her nearly-empty wardrobe. Marianne sits in a chair nearby, looking on with amusement as Hilda attempts to assemble a reasonable amount of clothing to bring on their journey to Edmund Manor. 

“In the winter it sometimes snows near the mountains, but at our home near the coast it doesn’t get very cold. I rarely wore a big coat growing up.”

“Hmm, okay, maybe I’ll just bring one, then.” She holds up an elegantly constructed black coat trimmed in white fur. “Do you like this one?” 

The war has been over for a few months now, with the last of the Empire’s forces defeated and a new, united Fodlan beginning to take shape. The group of former Golden Deer classmates (and a few others) that was pivotal to securing victory has begun to disperse, with some staying at Garreg Mach to reimagine the church’s role in this new world, while others make for their various families’ houses and territories to ensure their support. 

For Marianne, this means returning to House Edmund to cement its place in the new national government and resume her duties as its sole heir. Much to her relief and delight, Hilda has made it clear that she isn’t planning to let Marianne go anywhere without her (“I didn’t spend the past year wooing you just to have a little thing like your inheriting a margraviate get in the way!”). Their first stop is the Goneril’s home in Derdriu, to introduce Marianne to Holst and discuss matters of state (“aww, you can have an heir-to-heir talk!”). This also allows Hilda to pick up “a few essential wardrobe items” amounting to more clothing than Marianne thought it possible for one person to own.

“That really is a beautiful coat, Hilda,'' she says fondly, “though we don’t often have much cause for dressing up in our remote territory.”

“Oh, this isn’t for dressing fancy, it’s just an everyday coat!” Hilda exclaims, adding it to the ever-growing pile. “And besides, I want to make sure I look my best when I meet your father. Speaking of, I’ve been wondering, what have you told him about me and, um, us? I know these things can be...complicated. Would it be easier to introduce me as just your ‘friend’, at least at first?” 

“Hilda, no, when I wrote to my father about you, I told him how special you are to me, and that you’re more than just my friend.” She places her hand over Hilda’s reassuringly. “I’m so happy to be with you. I’d never want to hide our relationship from anyone.”

“Oh! I’m really glad to hear that! I didn’t want to have to pretend to be only friends during the day and then daringly sneak into your room at night, as exciting as that sounds.” She fires off her trademark wink, but Marianne can tell she’s nervous under all of her bravado. “So um, what exactly did you say to your father about us? Did you tell him I’m your...girlfriend? Lover? How serious does he think this is?”

Marianne hears the unspoken question between Hilda’s carefully chosen words: _what are we to each other, now that the war is over and we’re facing the real world?_ There had been more than one late-night vow of undying love and promise to be together always, during those bleak months when death was one battlefield mistake away and peace seemed like a remote possibility. But doubt has a way of creeping in under the harsh light of day, and they are both all too aware of the immense pressure on the heirs and scions of noble houses to preserve the bloodlines and traditions of the nobility. Luckily, Marianne has prepared for this possibility.

“I’m glad you asked.” She smiles and walks over to her suitcase, neatly tucked on a table in one corner of Hilda’s room. “You know that being the heir to my house has never mattered much to me, but it matters a lot to my father. And the other noble houses. There are certain...proprieties that they feel strongly about upholding.” She reaches into an interior pocket of the bag, her voice quiet but firm.

Hilda’s face falls the slightest bit, but she quickly covers it up with a brave grin. “Of course, I understand, I don’t care what name we have for our relationship, or if we even have one at all! I just want to be with you, in whatever way your position will allow. That’s the great thing about not being the heir to anything, I’m free to be ‘the Lady Edmund’s closest companion’ for my whole life if I want! And if you want, of course.” She looks down at her shoes.

Marianne closes her suitcase and crosses the room to Hilda, lifting Hilda’s chin with one gentle hand. “Hilda, I would never want that for you. You deserve so much more. You deserve everything. When I said I wrote to my father about you...I talked about bringing you home with me, but not as my companion, or my girlfriend. In his eyes that would never do for a lady of my station. I told him I hoped to bring you home as my betrothed, if you would have me.” She holds out the object she retrieved from her suitcase, a small velvet box. Hilda, for once in her life, is silent, mouth agape as she stares at Marianne and the box.

“I-I had hoped to do this in a more romantic way, but I don’t want you to have doubts about any of this before coming to live with me.” She drops to one knee on the floor and opens the box. “Hilda Valentine Goneril, will you marry me?”

Hilda has one hand over her mouth, and tears running down her cheeks. Marianne has never seen her at this much of a loss for words. “Y-yes,” she finally gasps, choking back sobs. “Marianne, I...yes!” 

Marianne rises and takes Hilda’s hand to slide the ring on her finger. Hilda takes one look at her hand with the ring on it and starts sobbing in earnest, throwing her arms around Marianne tightly. “Marianne,” she sniffles, “you’ve made me the happiest girl in all of Fodlan! I love you so much...I’m going to be so proud to be your wife!”

“I love you too, Hilda. I’m so glad you said yes! I can’t imagine my life without you.” Marianne can’t stop smiling as she wipes away Hilda’s tears with the sleeve of her dress and kisses her tenderly.

“You’ll be glad to know that my father was only too happy to give his blessing. I’ll admit that he said it was far from traditional, but he does truly care about my happiness, and was also quite pleased with the prospect of binding our houses together through marriage. Even as the second child of House Goneril, you’re quite a catch.” Marianne grins and kisses Hilda’s tear stained cheeks.

“Not as much of a catch as you!” Hilda’s eyes shine as she gleefully returns the kisses. “I can’t wait to tell everyone! I need to go tell Holst, and write to Claude, and the Professor...oh but wait!” she exclaims, remembering the pile of clothes on the bed. “First I have to rethink my entire wardrobe plan. The clothes I was planning to bring were fine when I was just Hilda, but now I absolutely must dress as befits the betrothed of the future Margrave Edmond!” She winks and kisses the corner of Marianne’s amused smile. “It’s my job now to look good so that you look good. I take this duty very seriously! Hmm, but maybe just a few more kisses before I get started.”

Marianne giggles as Hilda pulls her closer and they lose themselves in kisses, admiring Hilda’s ring and dreaming of their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @quorniya on Twitter!


End file.
